Gus's Wet Dream
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Gus's vivid dream about Kaz, and that perfect butt leaves no hope for calming his body down.


**Meant to be one of three quick "Mighty Med Fantasies."**

** This one-shot reveals Gus's wet dream about Kaz.**

** Warnings include fascination and worship of Kaz's butt, and two VERY horny teenagers. So it might be a little OOC...but hey,there are just those times we can't help ourselves, right?**

** Not much else to say but enjoy this little quickie!**

* * *

It isn't the sound of the ocean waves lapping at the shore or the group of pigeons huddled around the bread that he had found in his pocket that keeps Gus's attention, but instead, Kaz's butt, just barely covered by the thin white fabric of his speedo.

With the beach by the school closed to the public for "renovations," Gus and Kaz decided to sneak their way into a hidden area where no one could find them. It was part of their bet, which included the loser wearing a speedo. Gus was surprised at how little resistance Kaz puts up when he wasn't able to throw as many popcorn pieces into a sleeping Oliver's mouth. But Kaz honors the bet, and in typical Kaz fashion, he buys one of the smallest speedos the store sells just to see the embarrassed look on the cashier's face. Gus didn't say anything because after standing in the cramped dressing room, Kaz standing in front of the full-length mirror in nothing but a speedo, forming coherent thoughts became impossible.

Now Gus's mind has practically short-circuited with Kaz bent over in the sand, butt high in the air, as he carefully digs out the moat for what he promises will be the most impressive sandcastle ever. Kaz is completely absorbed in all the precise preparations, which affords Gus the opportunity to leer at his friend's butt. If he was a cartoon, his mouth would have been cascading saliva and his nose would have exploded from the world's most epic nosebleed.

Gus can't help himself. With the tight white fabric stretching across Kaz's butt, those two perfectly round shaped cheeks are almost completely visible. And when the speedo dips between those melon-shaped mounds, the outline of Kaz's crack is unmistakable. Gus's dick, pressing against his blue and white board shorts, is already starting to leak pre-cum. Luckily, he had the foresight to know his erections would be too constricting with underwear on. So he didn't wear any.

But as thrilling as watching Kaz's butt sway back and forth to the rhythm of the superhero theme song he was humming is, Gus's urges aren't satisfied by just watching. He wants to grab those firm orbs – squeeze and spread them apart to expose Kaz's pink puckered hole. God, Gus feels like he's going to cum without even touching his dick, as mental images of Kaz naked and showing off his butt in the most erotic poses flash across his mind.

"Dude!" Gus snaps back into reality and sees Kaz looking at him. "You're gonna roast like a pig if you just stand there. Where's the suntan lotion?"

When Gus hears "suntan lotion," he freaks out. Lotion meant touching, and if Kaz touched his bare skin, then Gus would definitely get hard. That meant Kaz would be uncomfortable, and probably wear something over his speedo. Gus couldn't let that happen.

"Wait, let me do you first." He reddens when he realizes the double entendre he had unknowingly stepped into, and Kaz chuckles and complements him with a "nice one," before handing him the lotion.

It isn't until after Kaz lays down on the towel, stomach down, that Gus realizes he had just put himself in an even more uncomfortable position. He was going to have to hide his hard-on either way. At the very least, this position gives him the opportunity to touch Kaz's body.

"Ah, that feels good," Kaz sighs when Gus begins working the creamy liquid onto his back.

Even when Gus is spreading lotion across Kaz's back, his full attention is fixed on his friend's butt. He tries to conceive of the most subtle way to get just one squeeze without calling attention to himself. The sight of Kaz's perfect butt in combination with the heat of the summer day has Gus sweating profusely. He stops just short of the speedo, knowing very well that one touch wouldn't suffice. Once he felt those soft, round cheeks in his hands, Gus would have to do a lot more to them.

"Why'd you stop?" Kaz whines, turning onto his side. Gus gulps when he sees that Kaz is hard in his speedo. Kaz follows Gus's gaze down his body and smiles. "Take off your shorts."

It's embarrassing and Gus doesn't fully understand what Kaz wants him to do, but he's so horny that his balls are starting to ache and there's no one else around so Gus complies, shucking off his shorts as quickly as he can. And even more heat pools in his face when Kaz mentions that he likes to go commando too.

They're standing in front of each other, Gus completely naked and Kaz wearing his skin-tight speedo. Gus's cock is standing at full mast, and despite the embarrassment, the excitement of being hard and fully exposed in front of Kaz is dizzying.

When Kaz pulls his speedo out, Gus can see his balls. "Put our dick inside my speedo." Not wanting to wait a second longer, Gus closes the distance between them, and guides his dick inside Kaz's speedo.

_Oh my god, our dicks are touching!_ It's the single hottest thing Gus has ever experienced, at least until Kaz starts grinding against him. Their two hard dicks both enveloped by Kaz's white speedo are rubbing together, pre-cum oozing from their cut heads and dripping between their lengths. Slick with sweat and feeing his balls rubbing Kaz's, Gus knows he wasn't going to last long.

It's Kaz grabbing his bare butt and rutting against him desperately that sends Gus over the edge. His dick throbs and pulses with every spurt of thick cum, and feeling Kaz's seed gushing between their dicks only spurs Gus on further. It's the most mind-blowing orgasm, one that makes Gus's legs shake afterward. When he pulls his dick from Kaz's speedo, and sees cum rushing down his friend's balls and thighs, Gus thinks he's going to cum again.

But Kaz sits on the towel on all fours, and pulls down the back of his speedo to reveal the perfect butt that drives Gus's hormones into a renewed frenzy. Kaz is reaching back, pulling his cheeks apart to expose the hairless hole. It's obvious what Kaz wants, and Gus has never been more eager than he is right now, ready to bury his face in Kaz's butt.

It's even better than he imagined, running his tongue in slow, long circles around Kaz's entrance, feeling it tighten and clench. He takes his time, partly so that Kaz can become accustomed to the sensation, but mostly because he wants to savor the taste of Kaz's butt, the slight musk of sweat and what Gus assumes to be pheromones. It's intoxicating. Even more so when he manages to push his tongue into Kaz's hole.

"God," Kaz cries out. Gus knows it's purely from pleasure, so he tries to push his tongue in deeper.

Kaz's hole is tight, but feeling his friend's inner walls clamping around his tongue so intently only turns Gus on more. He grabs Kaz's butt cheeks and begins licking and sucking Kaz's hole unashamedly. The wet slurping sounds that fill the air around them has Gus's dick throbbing again, so he uses his free hand to jerk off while he continues to rim Kaz.

"Gus, I'm gonna cum again," Kaz whines. Gus takes the opportunity to shove his tongue as deep into Kaz's butt as he can manage.

Feeling Kaz's dick pulsing against his own through the throws of orgasm in one thing, but feeling Kaz's hole repeatedly tighten as Kaz shoots his second load into his speedos brings Gus to his own orgasm.

Gus wakes up, panting for breath, his body flushed with heat. He looks down to see the tented front of his pajama pants, the inside soaked with cum. His mind still fresh with the wet dream, he shoves his right hand under his pants and underwear and strokes himself. Imagining tasting all three thick loads of cum from Kaz's speedo while he fingers his friend's tight wet hole has his body shuddering in orgasm minutes later.

He's turned on belief, and too tired to withdraw his hand from his pants, so he closes his eyes and waits for sleep to overtake him again. Hopefully he'll pick off in the dream where he left off. Gus can practically feel Kaz's breath, hot and wet, against his ear.

"Gus, I need your dick."

* * *

**There you have it.**

** I know it was quick, but that's what I was aiming for with these stories.**

** And I tried using the present tense, so that makes things a little different.**

** Please let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
